


Sleeping Beauty

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Dethan Week 2014 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5 of Dethan week: Fairytales. He never believed in true love, or the power of a true love’s kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

“I don’t know what happened!” Stiles yelled. “One minute we were walking and the next, Danny was on the ground!”

Ethan growled and reluctantly let go of Stiles, letting the human fall to the ground and turned back towards Danny. He sat on the edge of Stiles’ bed and took Danny’s hand. The human was cold, unnaturally cold and Ethan couldn’t help but fear what might happen to him. 

He noticed some blood on Danny’s hand and turned his hand up to see a small wound on one of Danny’s fingers and a small trail of blood. “Stiles?”

“What?”

“Where did you say you were when you were walking?”

“In the preserve, why?”

Ethan held up Danny’s hand. “He pricked his finger on something. Whatever it was, that might be the reason Danny isn’t waking up.” Ethan let go of Danny’s hand and stood up. “Stiles, I need to know exactly where you were in the woods when this happened.”

“Do you think you know what happened?”

Ethan shook his head. “No, but I think we can figure it out if we go back to the place it happened.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t remember.”

“Then I’ll sniff it out,” Ethan said. “Call Lydia and have her watch over Danny. You, Scott and I are going to find where this happened.”

Ethan roamed through the woods, trying to find the spot Danny had fallen. A few minutes later he heard a howl, and ran towards Scott and Stiles. He found the duo next to a thorn bush. Ethan ran over and stopped Stiles just as he was reaching out to touch it. “Don’t. If this caused Danny to fall then you don’t want it to do the same to you.”

“What is it though?” Stiles asked, shining his flashlight over it again, the bush emitting an unnatural glow. “I’ve never seen anything like this around here before.” Stiles looked up at Scott. “We should ask Deaton. Maybe he knows something about it.”

Scott nodded. “Yeah, let’s go see Deaton.”

Deaton’s only response to their findings was to pull out an old book of Grimm fairytales. “I believe your answer lies in here.” He pushed the book towards Ethan. “From what you told me, this plant sounds cursed and the cure is in here.”

“It’s a fairytale book. They’re not real.”

“Neither are werewolves,” Deaton said. He pushed the book into Ethan’s hands. “There are several stories involving thorn bushes, though I think Sleeping Beauty might be more likely to hold the cure you need.”

This led to Ethan being in Lydia’s living room with Stiles and Lydia while Danny slept in a guest room, his life slowly draining. They were sitting at the coffee table, a book of fairytales in front of each of them. 

“If this really is some sort of fairytale spell, then maybe a true love’s kiss will wake him,” Stiles said, flipping a page. “I mean, it’s worth a shot, right?”

“Yeah, cause we’re gonna find Danny’s true love before the spell drains him completely,” Ethan muttered, slamming shut the book in front of him. When he looked up he saw Lydia and Stiles staring at him like he was an idiot. “What?”

“Please tell me you’re not being serious right now,” Lydia said. 

“I’m being completely serious right now,” Ethan said. “We’re not going to find it.”

Stiles face palmed himself before picking the book in front of him and slamming it down in front of Ethan. The book was opened to an illustration of the prince kissing Sleeping Beauty awake. “You see this? You are the prince, Ethan,” Stiles said, pointing at the picture. “And Danny’s Aurora. You need to go in there and kiss him.”

Ethan shut the book. “I’m not the prince, Stiles. And I’m not Danny’s true love. I don’t know if you’ve noticed or not but Danny broke up with me. Danny doesn’t love me. You have a better chance of awakening him then I do, Stiles.” He pushed the book back towards Stiles and stood up, walking out of the room. 

He made his way up the stairs and stood in the doorway of the room Danny was in. He seemed so peaceful as he slept, even as he became colder and paler by the hour. He shut the door to the room and sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through Danny’s hair. 

He never believed in true love, or the power of a true love’s kiss. He moved his hand down to cup Danny’s cheek, brushing his thumb over the human’s blue tinged lips. Stiles was right, it couldn’t hurt. It was just one kiss. 

Ethan moved his hand away and bowed his head. Danny didn’t love him. It wouldn’t be right. But Stiles’ words kept running through his head. He could do it. He wouldn’t have to tell Danny either. He moved his hand to Danny’s cheek again and caressed it with his thumb. He did love Danny, and he told himself he would do anything to keep him safe.

Ethan leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Danny’s forehead and hesitated for a moment before pressing a kiss to Danny’s lips. When he pulled back there was no change in Danny and Ethan felt his heart break.

He stood up from the bed and headed towards the door, trying not to cry. He knew it wouldn’t work. He was about to open the door when he heard his name. “Ethan?”

Ethan stopped and turned around to see Danny sitting up in the bed. Ethan stared in shock as the color returned to Danny’s skin. “You’re-you’re okay.” He wanted to run back over to the bed and wrap his arms around Danny and kiss him again, but he refrained. He shouldn’t have even kissed Danny without his permission, even if it did save his life.

“What happened?” Danny asked, his eyes never leaving Ethan. “Why am I here?”

“You fell,” Ethan replied. He could leave the details of the spell out. He didn’t want Danny to know. “You fell when you were in the woods with Stiles.” 

“How bad?”

Ethan shook his head. “Not that bad. You should be fine soon. I’m going to tell the others you’re okay.” He slipped out of the room before Danny could ask anything else, his heart pounding fast in his chest. He took a moment to breathe and lean against the closed door before he went down to see Lydia and Stiles. 

He was going to ask them not to tell Danny. He wasn’t going to force the other teen into anything. If he really was Danny’s one true love, then he needed to figure it out on his own. Ethan could wait for him.


End file.
